


the park

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am so late with this holy fuck, Lauren is whipped and there are puppies, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: prompt: “Where did all these puppies come from?”





	the park

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a very fuckin late valentines day gift lmao

The walk to your apartment complex is quiet. You’re grateful for that; after the day you’ve had, you really don’t need any fighting couples or crying kids.

You can simply enjoy the weather, the warmth on your skin, as you cross the park.

You smile. Walks like this make you happy, no matter how hard your day has been. The sun is shining, flowers are blooming, and the only thing you can hear is distant chatter and the occasional dog bark—which is the opposite of a problem.

In a way, you don’t want this to end. You want the paths to go on forever; you want to enjoy the breeze and the green grass and the chuckles from the people around you.

Today’s blue sky seems to have brought out happiness in everyone. There are so many blankets, so many picnic baskets, so many good vibes. It feels as though there’s been a shift, as though today is different from other days, but you can’t put your finger on why. You can’t seem to think of a reason why today would be special.

You discard the thought.

It would be a shame not to go out yourself, you think instead. You haven’t done this in a while, haven’t asked your girlfriend to go to the park with you. You’ve been too busy. But today… you decide right then and there that today’s the day. You’re going out.

The prospect makes you all excited, and you feel yourself completely buzzing with that excitement by the time you unlock the door to your and Lauren’s apartment.

“I have the bestest idea ever!” you exclaim happily once you’ve entered your living room.

There’s no reply.

Your smile is replaced by a frown. Lauren usually waits for you on the couch. And even if she doesn’t, you’d hear something that would give away where she is.

You check the kitchen, but she isn’t in it. You check the bedroom, as well, and then the bathroom, but it doesn’t come as a surprise that she’s not in any of those, either. You knew right away it’s too quiet for someone to be home.

The problem is, you’ve got no idea where to go now. Where could Lauren be? She hasn’t told you anything.

As you take off your thin jacket and put your purse down, your attention is directed to a neon green post it on the table in front of you. How you haven’t noticed yet is beyond you. You reach for it and read what it says.

_Am in the park. Join me?_

The words bring a smile to your face that is bigger than the previous ones. Of course Lauren’s had the same idea. God, this is why you love the woman.

With a racing heart, a lot of love to give, and a grin on your face, you leave the apartment, more than ready to meet your girlfriend.

It takes you less than three minutes to get to where you need to be. But, as you arrive, you realize that you have absolutely no clue where _exactly_ Lauren is. While te park isn’t huge, per se, it isn’t small, either. You’ve never really thought about how big something can suddenly seem when you’ve got no idea where to look, where to begin.

Just when it’s about to start stressing you out, someone hugs you from behind. It’s unmistakably Lauren. Her hair, her scent—yeah, it’s your girlfriend.

“Hey,” she rasps into your ear. Her voice never fails to send shivers down your spine.

“Hey,” you whisper back shakily. “I was about to text you.” It’s true; you’ve actually considered sending her a message for a minute or so.

She laughs and you turn around in her arms. She looks beautiful, and you feel your heart swell with more love. You could look at her, listen to her forever. Leaning forward, you give her a kiss.

Kissing her, seeing her laugh, looking at her—God, these are all things you’ll never, ever get tired of.

You remember then that you’re here for a reason, though. That Lauren’s _asked_ you to come. “Lead the way,” you say, and she takes your hand in yours, grinning. “I can’t wait to spend time with you.”

As you walk to the spot, you can hear the same as before. Except—there are a lot more dogs in the ensemble of noises. It’s weird, considering there aren’t a lot of them in your neighborhood. You really _love_ dogs, though, so you don’t mind.

You’re so busy looking at Lauren—and the sky, occasionally—that you don’t even _notice_ right away.

It takes a, “We’re here,” for you to–

“Oh, my God!” you squeal. You run past Lauren and kneel down to the ground. “Where did all these puppies come from?” You don’t even care that your pants are white and that they’re most probably going to be full of grass stains later. You’re too smitten already. There are puppies, lots of puppies. Okay, really, there are puppies _everywhere_. You can’t help but laugh out of pure happiness. This is the best thing ever, and you just know it’s what heaven feels like.

“I thought you’d like playing with them,” Lauren suddenly says right next to you. You haven’t even noticed her sitting down. You look at her, still petting one of the dogs, waiting for her to continue. “I remember you saying you want to spend an afternoon surrounded by puppies, and while you were most probably kidding, I still thought, hey, why not?” Her cheeks grow red.

“That’s so cute. You really got all of these for me?” Your heart is about to burst any second now. You love this woman so much. So goddamn much. Sometimes, you wonder how you managed to spend almost twenty years of your life without her.

The blush spreads across her entire face and neck, and you swear she’s even more adorable like this. “Yeah,” she mumbles, biting her lip.

“I love you,” you promise dreamily. Then, you lean towards her and steal a tiny kiss. You stay close to her, and you repeat, “I love you.”

She whispers back, “I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
